The following formula gives the volume $V$ of a pyramid, where $A$ is the area of the base and $h$ is the height: $V =\dfrac{1}{3}Ah$ Rearrange the formula to highlight the base area. $A=$
Formulas may contain multiple variables, along with known numbers and letters that stand for known constants like $\pi$. We can highlight a certain variable in the formula by treating the formula as an equation where we want to solve for that variable. In this case, we need to solve the equation $V =\dfrac{1}{3}Ah$ for $A$. $\begin{aligned} V&=\dfrac{1}{3}Ah \\\\ \dfrac{3V}{h}&=A \end{aligned}$ This is the result of rearranging the formula to highlight the base area: $A=\dfrac{3V}{h}$